Jaje harambaša
Bijaše u jednom selu pet šest kokoši, koje snesoše desetak jaja. Po nesreći rekne jedna žena: - Daj da ja dadnem malo kokošima soli, ne bi li bolje jaja nosile. Uzme šaku soli, te posu kokošima. Čim se kokoši nazobaše soli, odmah pokrepaše, a ostade ono desetak jaja. Navale u ono selo patri i zaptije i stanu se dogovarati: - Šta ćemo k večeri? - Jaja! Malo pomalo porazbijaše sva jaja, a ostane samo jedno. I ono jedno rekne: - Što ću i ja samo u čitavu selu? Daj da i ja bježim! - Pa jadno moje jaje pobjegne iz sela u šumu. Kada dođe u šumu, nađe pijevca. Čim pijevac ugleda jaje odmah ga upita: - Kud si pošlo, moje jaje? Odgovori jaje: - Ne pitaj me, moj pijevče. Muka mi dodijala, jer u mome selu tkogod dođe na konak, odmah se počnu dogovarati: - Što ćemo k večeri? - Jaje! I tako bijaše nas desetak, te sve porazbijaju, a ostah ja sam na mejdanu. Kada vidjeh, da mi nema spasa ja pobjegnem u šumu. Onda odgovori pijevac: - Tako je taman i meni bilo, jer tkogod u naše selo, odmah se počnu dogovarati: - Što ćemo k večeri? I tako odmah odrede da će pijevca k večeri. Bijaše nas desetak petnaest, i sve mi drugove pobiše, a ostah ja sam na mejdanu. Kad vidjeh, da mi spasa nema, pobjegoh u šumu. Tude se jaje i pijevac sjarane i pođu zajedno gorom. Kada dođoše k jednom kamenu, tude nađoše mačku. I upita maca jaje: - Kud si pošlo, moje jaje, i ti, prijatelju pijevče? Odgovori jaje: - Ne pitaj me, maco, ni mene, ni prijatelja pijevca, jer nam je muka dodijala. Onda ih opet upita maca: - A kakva li vam je muka dodijala? Odgovori jaje: - Ah, moja maco, muka bome velika, jer u našim selima naopaki ljudi, te nas sve pobiše. Ostadosmo samo nas dvoje, te kad vidjesmo, da nam spasa nema, pobjegosmo u šumu, ne bi li kakogod još koji dan živjeli. Onda odgovori maca: - Ah, moje jaje i ti pijevče, ta je i mene muka potjerala, jer u mome selu vrlo su naopaki ljudi. Dok im što meso pojede, odmah odsude, da je mačka pojela, te uhvativši mačku odmah je počnu biti i tako jadnu mačku isprebijaju. Dok im što žito pojede, odmah reknu: - Pojeli miši žito, a ne će mačka da ih hvata. I tako opet jadnu mačku počnu biti. Dok im se dijete očeprlja ili malo ubije, odmah reknu: - Očeprljala ga mačka otimljući mu iz ruke meso. Pa opet jadnu mačku počnu biti, i tako se meni dodija, te pobjegoh u šumu. Zato vas molim, da se sjaranimo. I tude se sjarane jaje, pijevac i maca, te pođu gorom zajedno. Kada dođoše na jednu ledinu, ali na toj ledini magarac pase. Čim ugleda jaje, pijevca i macu, odmah i pozdravi svojom lijepom pjesmom i upita ih: - Kud ste pošli, složna družinice? Odgovori jaje: - Muka nam je dodijala, moj magarčiću, jer u našem selu naopaki ljudi, pa nas muče i biju, te više ne mogosmo trpjeti i tako pobjegosmo u goru. Onda odgovori magarac: - I meni je velika muka dodijala, jer u momu selu, ako će kogod lonaca otjerati u svijet, natovare na magarca; ako će drva dotjerati, na magarcu; ako će zemlje dotjerati za lonce, na magarcu; ako vode, na magarcu; ako soli, na magarcu; ako je otjerati đubre na njivu, na magarcu. Već mi to dodija, podigoh svoje uši i pobjegoh u šumu. Daj, s vama idem u goru. Odgovori mu jaje: - Ajde slobodno sa mnom. Tude se moj magarčić uputi s njima, te pođoše gorom. Kad su bili k jednoj vodi, ali na toj vodi ovan vodu pije. Upita ih ovan: - Kud ste pošli, složna družinice? Odgovori jaje: - Muka nas natjerala, moj vjerni druže. Upita ovan: - Kakva vas muka natjerala? Odgovori jaje: - Velika muka, moj druže, a što je tebe tude dotjeralo? Odgovori ovan: - Ah, ne pitaj me, moj mali bjelane! Momu društvu bijaše naopak zapovjednik, te sve moje drugove prodade; ja sam ostadoh, te navali na me veliko zvono i poče me goniti pred ovcama. Čim bi ovca koja u štetu uljezla, odmah bi počeo mene biti. To meni dodija, te ne mogoh trpjeti i tako pobjegnem u goru, pa vas molim, složno društvo, hoću li i ja s vama? Odgovori jaje: - Ajde slobodno! I tude se upute jaje, pijevac, maca, magarac, ovan te pođu gorom. Kada dođoše k jednoj ledini, ali na ledini vuk leži. Čim ih vuk ugleda, odmah upita: - Kud ste pošli, složna družinice? Odgovori jaje: - Muka nam dodijala, moj mrkane! - Kakva muka, moj mali bjelane? - Muka bome velika, jer u našem selu naopaki ljudi, počeše nas biti i mučiti, te se nama već dodija, i tako pobjegosmo u goru. Onda poče vuk: - Ah, i meni je velika muka dodijala, jer kud sam god hodo, što bi im god nestalo, odmah reknu: - Vuk izjeo! Počeše me progoniti i biti. To se meni dodija, te pobjegoh u goru i evo me sada s vama. Pođu otalen gorom. Kada dođoše na jednu ledinu, sjedoše, da malo počinu. Tada poče vuk: - Šta će sada biti? Ja sam ogladnio, koga ću ja sada pojesti? Odgovori jaje: - E, da bi mene, ja malen, ne može ti biti ni oblizak! Na to pijevac: - Ja perušan, dok bi me očepuso, ne bi ti ostalo ništa. Maca: - Ja sam dugih pandža, samo što bi te iščperijala! Magarac: - Ja sam velik, ali zaludu, kad sam mršav; nema u meni ništa do samih kostiju! Ovan: - Ja sam i velik i debeo, evo, mož' se dobro najesti; samo ti zini a ja ću se zatrkati pa ću živ u usta uletjeti. Tada vuk stane, a razvrati usta. Ovan se zatrči pa zapotegne vuka u čelo. Vuk odmah padne mrtav. Onda rekne jaje: - E, ovan ubi sada vuka! Tko će ga nositi? Odgovori pijevac: - Ja ne mogu. Onda mačka: - Ne mogu bome ni ja. Magarac: - Ja sam naučio nositi; da ga na me natovarite. Tude natovare vuka na jednog magarca, te pođoše gorom; kad u gori namjere se na jednu kuću te reknu: - Baš ćemo u onu kuću na konak. Pođu preko jednog zida. Tude se nekako jaje iskotura, a pijevac se digne na krila i poleti. Mačka dočepa se koca i ispuže. Ovan se zatrči i preskoči. Magarac ne mogne nikako, jer mu bijaše teško, te se izmakne i nekako preskoči, a vuk s njega padne pod zid, i tako odu u onu kuću. Kada dođoše u kuću, ali kuća puna vukova! Tude stanu večerati, te počaše nazdravljati jedan drugomu. Čim počeše jajetu nazdravljati, a jaje će: - Zdrav bio kao i onaj za plotom! Tada se vukovi stanu dogovarati: - Ajdemo vidjeti, šta je za plotom? Kad oni za plot, a vide: ubili vuka! Onda se poplaše i pobjegnu u šumu. Kad su bili usred gore, onda rekne jedan: - A, vidi, velike li smo budale, gdje mi pobjegosmo u šumu, a njih ostavismo u kući! Dajte da se vratimo, pa da vidimo, što rade? Onda oni rekoše: - Ne smijemo, jer, jesi li vidio, kako su onoga ubili, pa će i nas. A on onda odgovori: - Ajde budale jedne, šta vam mogu nauditi! - Šta ćemo mi sada raditi? - Ajde da se mi sada vratimo, pa vi ostanite za plotom, a ja ću sam poći do njih u kuću, jer ih se ne bojim. Bome sam ja jači od njih. Šta će mi nauditi ono malo bijelo? A šta ono kudrato, pa ono gigasto i ono mršavo veliko? Dok ja zinem, ono mršavo će uteći, a ono bijelo veliko ja ću pojesti. I otalen se vrate natrag kući. Kad su bili do plota, onda oni ostanu za plotom, a on ode kući. Kad ga ugledaše iz kuće, reknu: - Kud ćemo mi sada? Eto idu, bome će nas sve pojesti! Onda rekne jaje: - Idem ja u lug (pepeo), pijevac neka ide na gredu, mačka pod policu, magarac za vrata, ovan za budžak. Pa kad vuk dođe, ja ću pomalo puhati, a on će odmah k vatri doći, pa će početi u vatru puhati; a ja ću puhnuti pa ću ga vatrom posuti po zubima. Mačka neka skoči ispod police, pa neka zdjapi za oči: ovan neka ga gruva iz budžaka, a magarac neka skače za vratima i počne pjevati svojim lijepim glasom. Pijevac neka skače od grede do grede i neka kakoće. U to doba vuk na vrata. Kad dođe u kuću, ali u kući nikoga! Nego vidi, gdje se malo vatre svijetli. Tada pođe k vatri, da malo naloži, da vidi, kud su otišli. Kada dođe k vatri, poče puhati u vatru, a u to ti jaje puhne, pa vuka posu vatrom po zubima; a mačka skoči ispod police, pa popade vuka za oči, tada ovan skoči iz budžaka pa grune vuka, a pijevac sve skače od grede do grede i sve kakoće. Magarac na vratima stupči i sve reve. Uto se vuk izmakne iz kuće i uteče u ostale vukove. Kada dođe među njih, stanu ga pitati, kako je tamo. On stade odgovarati: - Prođite me se, jer vam ne mogu od rugla kazati, kako je. Ama, znate li, koliko je ono malo bijelo, pa se sakrilo u lug; a ono kudrasto pod policu; ono gigasto na gredu; ono bijelo veliko u budžak, a ono veliko mršavo za vrata. Kad ja dođoh u kuću, ali u kući nigdje nikoga nema, nego samo se malo vatrice svjetluca. Ja pođoh k vatri, da malo naložim vatre, da vidim, šta su uradili. Počeh puhati vatru, a ono malo bijelo puče iz luga, pa mene vatrom po zubima; ono kudrasto ispod police, pa mene za oči, a ono veliko bijelo iz budžaka, pa mene poče biti; ono mršavo iza vrata sve poče vikati: - Amo ga, amo! A ono gigasto poče sve skakati od grede do grede i sve viče: - Dajte mi ga amo! Još da me bude uhvatio onaj mršo, ili da me budu dodali onomu gigastomu gore na grede, ne bi me nigde kuća vidjela. Kada čuše vukovi, šta mu se dogodilo, odmah pobjegoše glavom bez obzira; a kuća ostade jajetu i njegovoj družini, te se moje jaje i dan danas po vučijoj kući širi. Kategorija:Hrvatska književnost Kategorija:Narodna književnost Kategorija:Proza Kategorija:J